


Shown

by Alahnore



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing some news from Flynn, Estelle takes it upon herself to get to the bottom of the potential problem. It was absurd, how could they be so okay with it? That was all right though, Estelle would set Yuri straight and get them on the right track again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shown

Estelle adjusted her collar with a small  _hmph_  and was heading out the door before anyone could say anything in protest. As she marched—yes, Princess Estellise was  _marching_ —through the halls of the castle she went over all the possible scenarios of her encounter. She was going up a very tough opponent, one she had only bested a few times at most. But after what she heard, there was no letting it go; she had to go in, as they say, hard and fast and relentless.

She was disappointed to say the least. To hear such dismal news was heart wrenching and she had to wonder what in the world was wrong with them both. That couldn’t be normal. How could he say that with a smile, Estelle wasn’t sure. She just knew she had to get to the bottom of this and fix it if she had to. She owed it to the both of them, and she would be of any assistance!

She had read in a book this could be common. Given the background information, and what she had gleaned, it had to be the case. Armed with the knowledge Estelle was going to reverse the mindset and get this on the correct, proper track.

And really, it was absurd.

She marched the entire way to the Lower Quarter, where she knew he would be staying. Although she did politely smile and greet those who greeted her, she nonetheless kept up her pace. She had to make it before he left again. Flynn said he was leaving this evening, and she didn’t want to take up their last hours together, so the afternoon would do.

She made it up to his room and knocked impatiently. When she heard the jingle of Repede’s collar, she knew he was there and he couldn’t hide from her. Within a second the door opened, and Yuri gave her a slightly surprised look.

“Oh, hey Estelle,” Yuri greeted her, smiling. “I was gonna come see you before I left.”

“Oh really?” Estelle asked, huffing slightly. This caused Yuri to tilt his head a bit, and she gave him a blank stare.

“Uh,” Yuri carefully side-stepped out of the way. “Come in?”

“Thank you.” She stepped lightly into the room. It was no surprise it was messy, but she cleared off a chair and sat down primly in it, indicating for Yuri to sit across from her. Slowly, the guild member did, sinking into the mattress of his bed.

She got right to the point. It was the only way to handle Yuri. “Yuri, we’re all very supportive of your relationship with Flynn. You’re good for each other, and—”

“Hold on, hold on,” Yuri held up a hand, cutting her off. Estelle fumed in her seat. “You got that scolding look on your face. If you’re supportive why’re you about to scold me?”

“Because you’ve been together for so long,” Estelle burst out, leaning toward and making Yuri lean back, his shoulders hunched a bit and eyes wide, “and I hear you’ve never said ‘I love you’ to each other?!”

“Uh…” Yuri blinked slowly, as if the words had a hard time translating in his head. “What?”

“You heard me!” Estelle scolded. “You two apparently have been in love for a long time and finally got into a relationship, but you never said the words? That’s so improper—I can’t believe Flynn lets it pass!”

Yuri relaxed and turned his head, bowing it slightly and giving Estelle his ‘you’ve got to be kidding’ look he was well known for. “Did he tell you that?”

“I asked him about the first time you confessed to each other, and after a  _lot_  of convincing he finally told me you never said it, so he hasn’t either!” Estelle leaned back into her chair, but her look remained. “He even smiled, like it was okay! I read in a book once that military and prideful men tend to wall off their feel—”

Once more Yuri raised his hand, shaking his head to make her stop. “He smiled while saying that, right?”

Estelle had this distinct feeling she had missed something vital. “Well… yes.”

“And I bet you huffed and scolded him and he gave you that vapid ‘why are you upset’ look?”

“… yes…”

Yuri lowered his hand, bracing both behind him and leaning back casually. “Estelle… I figured by now you’d known things aren’t always as the books say.” He shook his head when she was about to speak up again. “When Flynn smiles he does for good reason. That guy sucks at lying, I’d know. When it comes to me, I am well aware he’s a lot more readable. So, obviously, he isn’t bothered by it.”

“But he  _should_  be!” the princess argued. “And you should be ashamed to withhold the words! They’re so important!”

Yuri tilted his head back and to the side, regarding her. She was serious. “Why should I tell him?”

“Yuri!”

“No, seriously,” He pushed off against the mattress, resting his forearms across his thighs. “Why should I tell Flynn I love him when I show him all the time and he just knows?”

Estelle was quiet for a few seconds, as if the very idea shocked her. Soon she spoke up, “But how does he ‘just know?’”

Yuri smiled. “I don’t think I can explain that to you. That’s a kinda thing you develop with someone as you spend so much of your life with them. But hear me out—he doesn’t question it. He knows, I show him, and he feels it. Just like I know he does feel the same. Why say it? I got better things to waste my breath on.”

Wrong choice of words. “It’s  _not_  a waste of breath!”

Yuri sighed. “Estelle, I appreciate you wanting to help and be supportive… but… this is sort of a Flynn-and-me thing. If Flynn was bothered by it he’d look it, and he’d come talk to me. Trust me. Flynn isn’t afraid to get verbal with me… or physical. There’s no being shying or whatever your romance novels tell you. We’re fine.”

Estelle pouted—or it seemed she did—bowing her head slightly and glancing up at him. “… really? It’s okay?”

“It’s better than okay. I think I’d rather have Flynn know it and feel loved, then me to belittle it with repeating it over and over. Words are, in general, cheap compared to action. So, is that why you came up here?”

She looked even more put off. “Yes.”

Despite that he still smiled. “Not mad at me anymore, are you?”

So much for not being defeated! “I guess.”

“Then c’mon. We’ll take the long way back to the castle and we’ll surprise the Commandant. I’ll use the door.”

Estelle finally giggled, smiling. “He might faint, Yuri!”

“Think so? That’ll be awesome. Let’s do it.” Yuri hopped up to his feet, offering her his hand. Estelle used it to pull herself up to her feet, and he grinned at her. “Estelle, you gotta quit reading those novels.”

“But I like them…”


End file.
